La crevette me regardait dans les yeux
by Dreamhavre
Summary: [songfic sur Mao Boy d'Indochine] Première rencontre entre Drago Lucius Malefoy et ce truc frippé qui est son héritier... Il faudrait qu'il lui trouve un nom, d'ailleurs, à cet Alien... Et qu'il lui raconte deux trois petites choses sur sa future vie.


Ca faisait neuf mois que ta mère t'attendait... Tu es enfin arrivé, l'infirmière vient de me l'annoncer... Je n'ai pas assisté à ta naissance. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir de toi, en fait. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de devenir vieux, de tourner une page. Elle- l'infirmière, j'entends- me mène à la nurserie, puis à ton lit... Tu as les yeux grands ouverts.

On se regarde, je ne peux même pas dire que tu m'attendris... Je te trouve frippé. Tu ressembles à un petit alien, une larve de moustique. On se jauge, et j'ai l'impression que tu sais déjà qui je suis...

Tes yeux bleus-gris me donnent mal au ventre, ils sont tellements clairs, tellements innocents...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je me retrouve face à un homme en blouse vert pâle.

-Votre femme vous demande de choisir son nom. On va vous laisser un peu seuls... Le temps que vous y réfléchissiez...

Je ne suis pas dupe, ils ont des sortilèges de surveillance partout... Ils savent à qui ils ont affaires... Mangemort, traître, sang pur, raciste, les titres ne me manquent pas... Ils ont peur que je te fasse du mal... Comment pourrais-je? Tu as beau avoir un physique de crevette... Tu es mon fils, ma décendance.

Le médecin me signale que je peux te prendre à bras, puis ferme la porte.

A nouveau, nos regards se croisent.

"Tiens je crois  
Que c'est à moi aujourd'hui  
De te montrer tout ça  
Comment faire pour vivre ici  
Mais personne je crois  
Ne m'a vraiment bien appris"

L'ironie a toujours une place de choix dans mes paroles... Je ne sais pas comment Père a réagi quand je suis né... Il n'a jamais eu le temps de me le raconter. N'empêche, je suis sûr que moi, je suis né beau, et moins frippé que toi. Tu ne connaîtras jamais tes grands parents, l'Alien, et c'est peut-être mieux. C'est à cause d'eux, que dans ma vie, c'est le chaos... La guerre est finie, mais crois-moi, elle a laissé des cicatrices qui ne s'éffaceront jamais. L'argent achète tous, mêmes les "amis", et tu nageras dedans... Tu apprendras l'hypocrisie, la tromperie, l'ambition à cause de lui...

"Laisse-moi te dire Boy  
C'est difficile  
La vie est sale Boy  
Sous ses étoiles"

Je dois te faire un cadeau, "boy"... Il t'accompagnera toute ta vie, te dictera tes actes, ton maintien, ta façon de penser. Il sera ton fardeau et ta fierté... Pour certain, c'est une malédiction, pour d'autre, un signe de puissance, d'oppulence et surtout, le gage d'un sang des plus purs.Je t'offre le nom qui accompagnera chacun de tes pas. Bienvenue dans la fière famille des Malefoy. Etonnament, tes yeux sont toujours rivés aux miens. Tu n'as pas idée du fardeau que je viens de mettre sur tes petites épaules... Parce que tu porteras mon nom, tu vas devoir apprendre la manipulation, art qu'on maîtrise depuis des générations, le contrôle de tes émotions, l'ironie, que tu utiliseras comme un poignard... Je t'enseignerai aussi les arts et la manière des sang pur fidèles aux traditions... Ca fait beaucoup, hein, Crapaud?

"Mais crois-moi  
Comme toi aussi parfois j'ai peur  
De la nuit dehors  
De tout ce que tu vas découvrir  
Ici: la vie la mort...  
Crois-moi je n'en suis pas très fier..."

Plus j'y pense, plus je me sens vieux et stupide... J'ai l'impression de te salir, rien qu'en te regardant. Dans notre famille, c'est un héritier par génération seulement. Je n'ai jamais appris la tendresse, tu sais... L'amour? Non, je n'y crois pas... Pas pour quelqu'un comme moi, mes illusions, je les ai toutes perdues il y a bien longtemps, boy... La première fois, c'est parce que quelqu'un a préféré se lier d'amitié avec un traître à son sang plutôt qu'avec moi. Ca fait mal, tu sais... Mais tu verras, je t'apprendrai à serrer les dents face aux coups durs. Je les empêcherai de te faire trop souffrir. Tu apprendras à fermer ton coeur à toutes intrusions, à aimer la solitude...

Tu fermes les yeux, serrein. J'approche ma main de ta joue, et la caresse du bout des doigts. Tu as la peau de ta grand-mère... Ta respiration ralentit, je comprends que tu t'es endormi... Tu es tellement petit... Tu nages dans ta grenouillère, l'Alien, et je me prends à trouver ça adorable.

"Laisse-moi te dire Boy  
Te voir dormir  
C'est un peu mourir Boy  
Ainsi soit-il..."

Je crois qu'on se ressemble, toi et moi... Je parie que bientôt, tes yeux deviendront semblables aux miens. Avec les années, les sarcasmes dont tu seras l'objet et le jugement des autres, ils prendront une couleur plus sombre... Ce sera la tourmente, sur tes iris, une sorte de tempête permanente que les filles trouveront magnifique, et qui te confèrera une aura très attirante. Un jour tu comprendras de quoi je parle... Pour le moment, dors, Boy... 

"Eh tu vois  
C'etait juste pour te dire  
J'aimerais bien que tu me croies..."

J'espère Boy, que tu ne m'en voudras pas... Que tu porteras ton cadeau avec force, que tu comprendras l'importance de ta naissance pour nous... Que tu m'aimeras un peu.. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux... Enfin, à ma manière, je veux dire...

Je laisse à ta mère la tendresse, les histoires le soir et les couches à changer... Je suis l'Homme de la maison, hein, j'ai un empire à gérer, moi... C'est aussi un cadeau, que l'arrière grand père de ton arrière grand père a préparé pour toi... Tu t'en occuperas après moi, pour l'enfant que tu auras..

Je me débrouillerai pour que tu aies tout ce que tu pourras désirer... Vêtements, baguettes, friandises, jouets... Pour ce qui est des filles, j'ai confiance en toi, tu te débrouilleras sans moi.

Une dernière fois, je caresse ta joue du bout des doigts... Puis je quitte la pièce, sourire aux lèvres.

"...Qu'aussi loin que tu verras  
Un chemin vers moi  
Tu nous retrouveras"

-Alors, vous avez choisi son nom, Monsieur?

Ah non... J'avais oublié ce détail... Un mur me sépare maintenant de mon... fils, il faut vraiment que je m'habitue à l'idée... Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner un nom long et ennuyeux, comme Abraxas... Il faut quand même que ça sonne bien... Enfin classe, quoi. Il faut que le nom de ce crapaud inspire le respect, la classe, la glace... Bref, qu'il s'accorde avec notre nom. J'hésite quelques minutes, il y a tellement de possiblités... L'infirmière me propose de jeter un coup d'oeil dans un recueil de prénoms... Je la toise avec tout le mépris dont je suis capable. Tu ne seras jamais un Jack, un Ted ou un Tom, tu es un Malefoy, tu es hors normes...

-Scorpius. Scorpius Drago Malefoy.

"Ainsi soit-il..."


End file.
